Qui aime bien châtie bien !
by LadyGlee
Summary: Quand Stiles sauve une nouvelle fois les fesses de ce loup-garou grincheux, il s'attends au moins à un "merci". Mais il se pourrait bien que Derek en décide autrement !


**J'ai retrouvé ça hier dans mes affaires de cours. Je savais bien que j'avais déjà écrit sur le Sterek mais je n'arrivais pas à remettre la main dessus. Ça a été écrit il y a un an environ mais je voulais vous faire partager cette petite fiction tirée d'une scène mémorable pour tous les fan de Sterek. **

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

_— Derek ! Ta nuque !_

_Le Kanima venait de déverser son venin et il ne restait que très peu de temps avant que le loup ne se retrouve paralysé. Alors que ses jambes commençaient à fléchir, Stiles passa son bras sous sa taille pour le soutenir. Ils se mirent à longer la piscine tant bien que mal mais le poids de Derek commençait à peser lourd. Il devait prévenir Scott, c'était leur seul espoir. Le jeune homme sortit son téléphone mais celui-ci lui échappa. Décidément ce n'était pas son jour ! En se penchant pour le rattraper, il lâcha Derek qui finit sa course dans la piscine. Que faire ? Tenter de joindre son ami ou éviter la noyade promise à ce ronchon de loup-garou ? Stiles n'hésita pas longtemps. Il plongea à son tour dans l'eau glacée. Les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient à présent dans deux mètres d'eau à chercher le lézard._

_— Où il est passé ? demanda l'adolescent recrachant l'eau chlorée. Où il est ? Tu le vois ?_

_Stiles cachait tant bien que mal sa panique mais sa voix le trahissait. La bête était hors de vue pour l'instant._

_— Il est peut-être parti, tenta de se rassurer le jeune homme._

_Mais le cri de la bête se fit entendre, signe que ce n'était pas le cas. Derek et Stiles se regardèrent conscients qu'ils se trouvaient dans une impasse. Cela faisait déjà de longues minutes qu'ils étaient dans l'eau. Le loup se sentait impuissant et n'aimait pas ça._

_— T'attends quoi pour me sortir de là ? pesta-t-il. Que je me noie ?_

_— C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? répliqua Stiles. Te noyer ? T'as remarqué que cette créature avait plusieurs rangées de dents super aiguisées ?_

_Ce n'était pas le moment de tenter de faire de l'humour mais c'était la seule parade que Stiles trouva pour garder l'esprit sain. Le loup-garou prit sur lui mais ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter._

_— Et toi, tu as remarqué j'étais paralysé et plongé dans deux mètres quarante d'eau ?_

_Ce petit bout d'humain avait tendance à l'exaspérer au plus haut point mais en attendant c'était lui qui le maintenait en vie. Stiles se mit à nager vers son téléphone quand Derek lui ordonna de ne pas bouger. Ils aperçurent le reptile qui tournait autour de la piscine. Elle s'approcha avant de reculer vivement. Ils étaient en sécurité tant qu'ils étaient dans l'eau. _

_Cela faisait longtemps que Stiles luttait pour les soutenir hors de l'eau. Trop longtemps. Ses muscles se faisaient douloureux._

_— Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps._

_Le regard de Stiles vint se poser sur son portable échoué à quelques mètres. Derek s'en rendit compte._

_— Non, non, non, non, non ! N'y pense même pas !_

_— Tu peux me faire au moins confiance cette fois ?_

_— NON !_

_— Pour l'instant c'est moi qui te maintiens en vie, lui rappela Stiles. T'as remarqué ?_

_— Oui, fut obligé d'admettre le loup. Et quand la paralysie aura disparu, qui pourra combattre cette bête ? Toi ou moi ?_

_— C'est pour ça que tu crois que je te tiens depuis deux heures ? demanda le jeune homme offensé._

_— Oui. Et si tu ne me fais pas confiance, je ne te fais pas confiance. Mais t'as besoin de moi pour survivre, c'est pour ça que tu ne vas pas me laisser._

_Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent, se défiant du regard. L'épuisement commençait à se faire vraiment sentir et Stiles ne put faire autre chose et tenter sa chance. Il lâcha Derek qui qui cria son nom avant de s'enfoncer dans l'eau. L'adolescent se mit à nager vigoureusement vers le bord. Il se jeta sur son portable et repartit en sens inverse avant que le lézard ne l'atteigne. Il composa le numéro de Scott qui lui raccrocha presque immédiatement au nez. Tu parles d'un ami ! Jamais là quand on n'a besoin de lui ! Un dilemme s'imposa à lui : réessayer d'avoir Scott ou sauver Derek de la noyade. Cela faisait déjà trop longtemps que le loup-garou avait coulé à pique. Sa décision était prise. En même temps s'était-il réellement posé la question ?_

_Le jeune garçon plongea, lâchant de ce fait son portable. Il était foutu mais seule la vie de Derek importait. Il l'agrippa par le pull avant de l'entourer de ses bras pour le remonter à la surface. Le loup-garou reprit sa respiration et pria pour que ce geste ait valu la peine._

_— Dis-moi que tu l'as eu !_

_Comment Stiles allait-il expliqué ça sans que l'alpha n'ait des envies de meurtre sur sa personne ? En même temps ça ne changerait pas trop de d'habitude !_

_— Et bien, euh..._

_— Stiles, grogna le loup._

_— J'en peux plus, faut que je m'accroche, déclara Stiles entre deux respirations._

_Et il se dirigea vers les plongeoir. Totalement à bout de force, il essaya de s'agripper mais sa main glissa et lui avec. L'eau les engloutit. Une main les tira avec violence d'une mort certaine._

**OooOooOooOooO**

Stiles s'éveilla en sursaut à bout de souffle. La soirée avait été mouvementée. Il avait une nouvelle fois, au péril de sa vie sauvé celle d'un loup aigri qui ne l'avait même pas remercié. Il regarda son réveil et découvrit que cela ne faisait qu'une petite heure qu'il s'était assoupi. Quand il repensait à sa soirée chaotique il sentait son cœur se serrer. Il avait été blessé par une remarque de Derek. Cet imbécile de loup-garou pensait que l'unique raison pour laquelle il l'avait sauvé c'était pour combattre l'abomination. Or ce n'était pas le cas. En tout cas ce n'était pas la raison principale. Ni même la deuxième. Cette option arrivait même en dernière position à vrai dire. Il se remémora la proximité du corps de Derek. Malgré l'eau glacée il avait pu sentir la chaleur qui émanait du loup. Une chaleur réconfortante qui l'avait empêchait de sombrer dans la panique. Ce soir, il avait dû prendre une décision : laisser couler l'alpha avait été horrible. Mais il était allé le rechercher ! Pourtant Derek ne l'avait toujours pas remercié. Il était sûrement bien trop fier et orgueilleux pour s'abaisser à ça. Sa vie n'avait tenu qu'à un fil et ce fil avait été lui, Stiles, petit humain maigrichon qui parlait à tort et à travers.

— Tu réfléchis trop Stiles, déclara une voix, interrompant le cours de sa pensée.

— Derek.

Le ton de Stiles était monotone. Complètement épuisé par les événements, il n'avait même pas la force de sortir une de ses petites phrases dont il avait le secret.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir alors tu es venu pour que je te chante une berceuse ? Ou tu préfères peut-être une histoire ? Non parce que j'en ai eu bonne si tu veux. Il était une fois, un loup aigri grincheux...

— Stiles, la ferme ou...

— Ou tu m'égorges avec tes dents. Oui, je connais le refrain. Il faudrait peut-être penser à renouveler tes menaces...

Les yeux de Derek prirent leur couleur rubis ce qui dissuada Stiles de continuer.

— Je suis crevé. Si tu voulais bien me laisser dormir, ça m'arrangerait.

— Accorde-moi quelques minutes s'il te plaît.

— Wouah, le grand méchant loup me demande poliment quelque chose ! Pincez-moi je vous en supplie !

Et c'est ce que Derek fit.

— Aïe. Mais ça va pas. Bon vas-y. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Ça va ?

— Quoi ? Tu me demandes comment je vais ? Je te rappelles que j'ai passé deux heures à te porter, alors si tu veux tout savoir j'ai mal partout ! De la racine des cheveux jusqu'au petit orteil ! Ah, j'oubliais, j'ai encore le goût du chlore dans la bouche ! Autre chose ?

— Merci.

— Quoi ?

Stiles manque de s'étouffer en entendant le mot prononcé par Derek.

— Tu ne vas pas me faire répéter, s'énerva l'alpha. Tu as très bien entendu.

— Non je pense que mon audition me joue des tours. Peut-être que l'eau a formé un bouchon.

— J'ai dit merci Stiles.

L'adolescent pencha la tête et se tapa la tempe pour essayer d'évacuer le liquide invisible.

— Ah non ! En fait j'avais bien entendu. Mais qu'avez-vous fait de Derek Hale ? Tu as été enlevé par les petits hommes verts ? On t'a fait un lavage de cerveau ? Tu as pris froid peut-être ? Tu sais, rester plongé dans une eau à 13° peut entraîner un rhume de cerveau. Tu devrais consulter.

— Mais c'est pas possible. Tu ne te tais vraiment donc jamais ?

— Si quand je dors. Quoique Scott m'a déjà dit que je parlais dans mon sommeil. Donc je suppose que non.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage de Stiles alors que Derek levait les yeux au ciel. S'il s'était mis à déblatérer de la sorte c'est qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à un remerciement de la part du loup. Il en avait rêvé mais n'avait jamais imaginé que ça puisse arriver. Alors il ne savait pas comment réagir d'où le flot ininterrompu de paroles depuis ainsi que les allées et venues qui donnait le tournis à Derek.

— Cette fois c'est bon où tu veux autre chose ?

En effet, le loup n'était pas venu que pour remercier l'humain. Quelque chose que ce dernier avait dit à la piscine ne le quittait pas. Cette petite phrase lourde de sens tournait en boucle dans sa tête mais il ne savait pas comment l'interpréter.

— Je... Euh... Tu...

— T'as perdu t'as langue ?

La voix de Stiles reflétait sa surprise. Jamais il n'avait vu Derek aussi embarrassé, tournant autour du pot.

— Bon, tu la craches ta Valda !

— Je repensais à une remarque que tu as faite, un peu plutôt.

La visage de Stiles s'assombrit. Il en disait tellement dans une journée ! Pourtant il était à peu près certain de savoir de quoi le loup parlait. Faites que ça ne soit pas ça...

— Quand j'ai dit que tu me maintenais en vie parce que j'étais le seul à pouvoir combattre la créature, tu as dit mot pour mot, ''C'est pour ça que tu crois que je te tiens depuis deux heures ?'' Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par là ?

Et voilà, c'était ce que Stiles craignait. Il avait parlé dans le feu de l'action, vexé par la réflexion de Derek. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui révéler le pourquoi du comment. Non, parce que s'il le faisait le loup-garou risquerait de le déchiqueter en tous petits bouts et éparpiller les morceau aux quatre coins de la ville. C'était obligé. Derek ne supportait pas qu'on se préoccupe de lui. Il avait construit un mur en béton armé pour se protéger et rien n'y personne n'avait réussi à le franchir. Alors ce n'était pas lui petit humain de son état qui allait lui faire baisser la garde. En attendant, le loup attendait une explication. Il fallait qu'il trouve quoi dire sans dire la vérité mais sans mentir non plus. Réfléchis Stiles, réfléchis !

— Je pouvais pas rester là, te regardant te noyer. Ç'aurait été horrible. Même si tu me menaces à longueur de journée, je suis un petit être sensible moi monsieur. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir, après tu serais venu me hanter... J'ai préféré m'éviter ça tu vois ?

Un petit rire anxieux vint conclure son explication. Faites que Derek l'ait cru ou il risquait de finir haché menu menu.

— Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile Stiles ! J'aurais peut-être gobé ce que tu viens de me dire si tu avais au moins fait l'effort de contrôler ton rythme cardiaque.

L'adolescent ne put se retenir et lui tira la langue.

— De toute manière je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est si important pour toi. D'habitude tu ne fais pas attention à ce que je dis et tu n'en as rien à faire de ma personne...

Et il se retrouva plaqué au mur.

— Ça aussi faudrait renouveler parce que je finis toujours couvert de bleus. Tu sais, varier les plaisirs ça ne peut faire que du bien, fit remarquer Stiles un grand sourire sur le visage.

En fait, il espérait que Derek ne changerait pas sa manière de faire. Non pas qu'il aimait avoir le corps couvert de bleus mais il appréciait sentir le corps puissant du loup contre le sien. C'était complètement absurde mais Derek le rendait dingue !

— Tu comptes me la donner cette explication ? Je ne suis pas pressé moi. Je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait.

— Tu me fais mal Derek, murmura le jeune homme.

Le loup avait resserré son étreinte autour du bras de Stiles qui commençait à ne plus le sentir. L'alpha le lâcha mais ne s'écarta pas pour autant. Stiles était toujours collé au mur avec un Derek appuyant sa main contre le mur au-dessus de sa tête.

— Tu n'aimes pas ça hein ? Ne pas être maître de la situation, ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe ? C'est perturbant ?

— Je n'arrive juste pas à comprendre pourquoi tu m'as sauvé la vie au péril de la tienne.

— Donc à part le fait que tu pouvais battre cette bestiole tu ne vois vraiment pas ?

Stiles passa sous le bras de Derek, échappant à son emprise et se mit à observer le ciel depuis sa fenêtre. Il était furieux, blessé et vexé.

— Pour un loup-garou aux sens ultra développés tu es bien aveugle, s'emporta-t-il. Tu ne vois même pas quand quelqu'un s'intéresse un tant soit peu à toi. Tu fais tout pour éloigner les gens tiennent à toi mais je suis au regret de t'apprendre que tu n'y arriveras pas avec moi. Malgré le fait que tu sois désagréable au possible, je me suis attaché à toi. Un peu trop même. Je n'ai pas hésité à plonger dans une eau glacé pour sauver tes fesses et toi la seule chose à laquelle tu penses, c'est que c'est parce que tu es le seul à pouvoir battre ce lézard. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu as dit ça ? Je te savais indifférent et imperturbable mais pas sans-cœur.

Stiles reprit sa respiration avant de conclure.

— Bref, tu as réussi à voler mon cœur et à le piétiner en moins de temps que je ne l'imaginais. Maintenant je pense que je me suis assez ridiculisé pour la soirée... Si tu pouvais partir je t'en serais reconnaissant.

Il n'avait pas regardé une seule fois le loup dans les yeux préférant observer le paysage nocturne à travers sa fenêtre. Il n'avait donc pas vu le visage de Derek se décomposait un peu plus à chaque mot prononcé. Tout comme Derek n'avait pas pu apercevoir une larme rouler le long de la joue de l'adolescent. C'était bête à dire mais Stiles se sentait soudain plus léger. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas du loup qui se sentait oppressé par cette révélation.

Tout ce que venait d'énoncer l'humain était vrai. Il avait réussi à le cerner. Depuis l'incendie il s'était forgé une carapace. Il ne laissait plus personne entrer dans sa vie car la dernière fois cela ne lui avait pas réussi. Mais ce mur protecteur avait peu à peu fondu comme neige au soleil. La faute à cette humain tellement exaspérant et pourtant si touchant. Il avait, petit à petit pris une place importante dans le cœur du loup mais celui-ci avait tout fait pour l'ignorer. Jusqu'à maintenant en tout cas.

Stiles se retourna vers Derek. Cela faisait de longues minutes qu'il avait fini de parler mais l'alpha n'avait ni bouger, ni dit un mot. Ils se fixèrent un moment et le loup s'avança. Stiles se recula jusqu'à rencontrer le mur. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la même position qu'un peu plutôt.

— Tu ne vas pas me tuer hein ? demanda timidement le jeune homme.

Le visage de Derek s'approcha dangereusement, son souffle chaud caressant la joue de l'adolescent. Très vite la distance diminua encore jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Enfin si Stiles n'avait pas tournait la tête avant.

— Derek, si c'est pour te moquer de moi tu peux partir ! On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était cruel de jouer avec les sentiments de quelqu'un !

— Je ne joue pas Stiles, grogna le loup refroidit par cet accueil. Je ne joue jamais quand des sentiments sont en jeu.

C'était au tour de l'alpha de regarder par la fenêtre. Stiles avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux comme des soucoupes.

— Tu voulais vraiment m'embrasser ? Genre vraiment ? Tes lèvres sur les miennes et tutti quanti ?

— Non,non ! J'avais décidé de mettre ma menace à exécution et t'arracher la gorge !

— Ah oui je me disais aussi...

— Non mais tu me prends pour qui Stiles ? s'énerva Derek.

— Bah justement, je commence à m'y perdre. Un coup tu veux me tuer, l'instant d'après tu veux m'embrasser... Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête moi !

Le loup souffla et leva les yeux au ciel. Que ce gamin pouvait être désespérant parfois !

— Ecoute bien Stiles, parce que je ne le répéterai pas deux fois ! Oui je comptais vraiment t'embrasser et pas pour me moquer de toi. J'en avais envie. Ça fait six ans que je fais en sorte de ne m'attacher à personne. Et puis tu as débarqué. Trop bavard, incapable de faire trois pas sans te mettre en danger... Mon armure s'est fissuré un peu plus à chaque fois que je te voyais. J'ai tout fait pour enfouir mes sentiments mais toi tu viens de tout faire exploser en un quart de seconde !

— Donc en fait, même si tu as des envies de meurtres tu m'aimes bien c'est ça ?

— Tu connais le dicton qui aime bien châtie bien ?

— Oh je vois ! Et si on passait à la partie où on s'aime bien ?

Le sourire de Stiles se fit malicieux. Ils se faisaient face, séparés par d'infimes centimètres.

— Tu ne tourneras pas la tête cette fois ?

Comme réponse, l'adolescent se hissa sur la pointe des pied et pressa ses lèvres contre celle du loup.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Vous avez trouvé ça comment ? Une petite review pour me le faire savoir, je ne mords pas !**


End file.
